


The New Kid in Town

by cowbrain



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Other, SOT spoilers, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Spoilers, The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowbrain/pseuds/cowbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious new kid moves into South Park, things get... weirder.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> Heavily based off of the South Park: Stick of Truth video game! I don't own South Park and am in no way affiliated with the creators in any way. All events in the story are ordered from how I personally played the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kid in Town

" Well, I think that's everything!"

A portly man set a cardboard box on the living room floor of his new home, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of a hand. He let out a sigh of satisfaction, that box being the last to move out of the Moovin vans.

" We did it, hon! We're really moved in!" his wife cooed chipperly, wrapping her slender arms around her husband's neck in a tender embrace.

" It's a new beginning for us! Things are finally going to be good!" the husband exclaimed, waving a hand in the air for emphasis. He was happy, but his wife's expression turned suddenly grim, something plaguing her mind.

" Do you really think it will be better for... him?" she asked, looking up towards the ceiling.

" They won't look for him here," her husband assured her, pulling her into another hug. He rubbed her back gently, soothing her, " We just.. need to make sure he doesn't attract any attention. C'mon, let's see how he's doing."

 

* * *

  
I heard the heavy footfalls of my fathers boots on the staircase long before my parents knocked.

" Sweetie? Hon, you all dressed?" My mother's voice was soft, calming, but there was a hint of worry in her tone. I let out a soft sigh, taking in the sights of the fresh snow that blanketed my new home's front lawn. It was odd seeing it. It was the first time I'd ever seen snow in person. California was never cold enough to snow, not even in winter.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my parents, tired of waiting for a reply, had already entered.

" Hey, Champ! How do you like your new room?" my dad chirped, giving a toothy grin. I turned to them, glancing around my new bedroom. It was bigger than my old one, but only barely. Still, I liked it. This room was much better than my old one. Homier. My father continued speaking after another moment of silence.  
" I know it's a big change for all of us, but... son, do you remember why we moved to this quiet little mountain town?" he asked, his smile fading and replaced quickly with a look of worry, the lines in his forehead deep as his brows rose. He was expecting a reply from me, but instead I stared at him blankly. What were my parents so worried about? Mom said that she didn't like city life anymore, and Dad said he needed a change of pace. What were they expecting me to answer? My parents waited another moment before muttering to each other.

" He doesn't remember."

" He doesn't remember at all!"

" That's good. That's good he doesn't remember."

They were pretty loud, obviously trying to keep something hidden from me but not doing a very good job at it. They glanced back at me, suddenly aware that they had been caught. They straightened, apparently not done berating me with questions.

" Uh, sweetie," my mom spoke this time, clasping her hands in front of her, gesturing with them, " We want you to have lots of fun here. Why don't you go out and make some friends?"

" Right, get outside and play, son. Like... like _normal_ kids." my father chimed in.

" We've got some money for you on the kitchen counter, sweetie. Just... be back before it gets dark." my mom added, looking at me expectantly. I frowned, staring back at them silently. My father, sick of the silence, frowned.

" Yeah! We love you, too!" he growled sarcastically, storming out of the room. My mom frowned and followed, rolling her eyes. My mom and I were a lot alike, and we both knew all too well that Dad had a tendency to be a little sarcastic, even violent at times.

With a sigh, I glanced out of my window again. The snow looked pretty, but I had no interest in going out to find just how cold it really was. I got a good taste of the 'refreshing mountain air' on the drive to Colorado, and I was pretty sure I didn't want to brave the elements out there just yet. Besides, I hadn't even explored my new home, so I decided to do that for a while.

I meandered around my room for a few minutes, taking in my surroundings. Was anything in here important for exploring? No. But it was nice to know just what was where. My desk was pushed up against a wall, my goldfish, Leon, swimming around in the bowl atop it. Bowls were bad for fish and I felt bad for having him in one, but I felt worse knowing that if the power ever went out, he'd probably freeze to death in there. Hell, I'd probably freeze to death. Colorado was fuckin' freezing! I sprinkled a few flakes into Leon's bowl and went back to my exploration.

There were a few boxes in my room, labeled 'CLOTHES' or 'TOYS' or proudly adorned with a UPS logo, but what I was really interested in was my closet. Sliding the heavy door to the side, I took in the musty air of the closet. It reeked of moth balls, but held what I was looking for. Laying on the floor was my book bag, haphazardly tossed in. School hadn't started for me yet, it wouldn't for another week, so I wouldn't be needed the bag or its contents for school anytime soon. I hastily unzipped it and emptied the contents. There wasn't much, just a baseball card and fifty cents stuffed into a pocket, but I took it. Maybe I could pawn this useless card and get another quarter. Sports were lame anyway. With that, I exited my room, heading down the hall.

The hallway was crammed with more boxes, pictures leaned against walls, and was overall pretty cluttered. There were three doors in the hallway; my room, my parents' room, and the bathroom. My first impulse was to enter Mom and Dad's room, but it was locked. Huffing, I entered the bathroom.  
For the first time all day I noticed just how disheveled I looked. My hair, dyed pink and grown out past my shoulders, was completely tangled, and there was an ink smudge on my cheek from something. What the fuck? I hadn't touched a pen all day, why was that there? I rolled my eyes and turned on the sink. The water was cool on my face and I shuddered, hoping I wouldn't regret this decision. It took some scrubbing, but I successfully washed the ink smudge off. I took a moment to inspect my face for any other stray marks. Faint freckles dotted my cheeks but were only really visible if inspected closely. A prominent scar took residence over my left eye, healed over but the memory of the knife slicing down my face, through the soft exterior of my eye, made my heart ache.

I remembered my old life for a while, gently drying my face with a hand towel. I hoped to God I never had to return to the city. The tall buildings, the bustling crowds, the vicious middle-schoolers.. I stopped myself from remembering too many details, not wanting to relive countless school fights, cowering on the ground, bloodied and bruised as my aggressors attacked. The irony tang of blood lingered in my mouth, even now, and I ran my tongue over my teeth slowly. My eyes bore holes into the granite of the sink counter. My mom's voice snapped me out of my trance.

" Honey bun! You're supposed to be out making friends!" she called from what sounded like the kitchen. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and pocketed a spare hair tie before I exited the bathroom, hurrying to the kitchen downstairs.

Sure enough, my mom had called me. She nodded to the counter, setting a cup in the cupboard.

" Go on outside, sweetie." she smiled. Man, my parents were really trying to get me out of the house. I bit my lip gently, my stomach doing somersaults. Jesus, I didn't realize I was this nervous about being out on my own. I shuffled over to the counter and pocketed my two dollars, keeping my eyes on the floor. I could hear my dad come up behind me, and he didn't seem happy.

" It wasn't a _request_ , it was a _command!_ Now get out there and _make some friends!_ " he spat. I cringed as he gripped my wrist, pulling me to the front door and ushering me out. I let out a tiny gasp as I lost balance and tumbled down the front steps, landing hard on the cold snow.  
I trembled, slowly sitting up. I felt something run down my chin and I could feel my tongue throb. Shit. I must have bitten it on the way down. My dad glared at me from the porch and tossed out my pink jacket, the garment fluttering down to join me in the snow.

" _Make some friends!_ " my dad repeated, slamming the door. Just like that, I was out on my own, trembling from the cold of a Colorado winter, my lip bleeding and probably in need of medical attention. I wiped the blood from my chin with the edge of my t-shirt and quickly brushed the snow from me the best I could. What an asshole.  
My jacket was only lightly dusted in snow, so it was easy to shake off and slip on. The thin material wasn't much help to save me from the cold, but it was better than nothing. I sucked hard on my tongue, jammed my hands in my pockets, and headed down the street, wondering what kind of friends I could possibly make looking like I'd just fallen down some stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I'm having tons of fun writing it c;


End file.
